Shaded
by Ayden666Shade
Summary: A story of a filly named Shayde trying to find and convince one mare that she is in fact the mother of Shayde. Disclaimer: I do not own any pony in this story except for Shayde. Rated T for possible happenings in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shimeji of Shaye: art/Shayde-Shimeji-376585789

It had been three weeks ago since the dark purple filly had ran away from her father's house, three weeks ago since she had started on her journey to find her mother, three weeks since she cropped off her entire tail and most of her mane, and three weeks since she charmed her once colorful mane into the blood red with a blue streak it currently was. The filly has never been as tired and sore and hungry as she was now. Being on the road so much, it was hard to sleep long, find food, or relax her sore muscles. The journey had been worth it though. The sun had set an hour ago, but she could still see the lit streets of her destination, Ponyville. The filly around town awhile before coming across a large orchard. She decided it was as good a place to rest as any, so she trotted in and lied down under a big apple tree. Sleep came quickly, and the filly fell into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time.

The purple filly awoke to find a yellow face right in her own. The filly leaned back to take in the yellow mare with a pink mane. She looked to be in her early twenties. "Howdy," said the yellow mare, "what's yer name?" The filly gulped, "I-i'm Shayde." The yellow mare smiled and took a step back, "I'm Applebloom. Nice to meet ya Shayde. Welcome to the Apple orchards, wanna come in side and clean up a bit?" Shayde only nodded standing to follow the kind mare. Shayde tilted her head to the side as she looked at Applebloom's hammer cutie mark. "What's your cutie mark mean?" Applebloom smilied, "That's easy. It shows i'm good at construction. I got it when me and my friends accidently broke the barn and had to repair it before anyone woke up." Shayde nodded before falling silent. This mare seemed kind enough but Shayde was still weary.

Shayde was suprised when, upon entering the dinning room, she found five other ponies there. There was a white mare with pink and purple mane, an orange mare with a purple mane, a red stallion with a blonde mane, an old green mare with a white mane, and an orange one with a blonde mane. Applebloom had announced to them all our arrival by saying, "We got guest, if that's alright by you Applejack." Applejack, the orange mare with a blonde mane, nodded, "Fine by me. So what's your name sugarcube?" Shayde blushed slightly, not used to all the attention, "M-my name's Shayde and before any of you ask i'm a girl." The purple-maned orange one spoke up, "No worries sbout that here in Ponyville. Back when I was a filly, I kept my hair short and there never was a problem. Granted, I had a tail so they may have judged off of that...I'm Scootaloo, by the way." Shayde smiled and nodded, warming up to Scootaloo's bold personality. It reminded Shayde of her dad.

Shayde took her seat at the table and quickly joined in the breakfast chatter. When breakfast was over Applebloom and her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetiebell, offered to show Shayde around town. Shayde accepted the offer and the quartet were off exploring the town. Shayde quickly learned, despite being full grown mares, the trio still acted like a group of fillies. It was half through this tour that Scootaloo finally noticed something, "Shayde," Scoot started, grabbing the filly's attention, "I just noticed, you don't have a cutie mark." Shayde blushed and tried to hide behind what there was of her mane to no avail. Sweetie bell, the white mare from breakfast, giggled and chimed out, "Maybe she can be the founder of the next generation of Cutie Mark Crusaders." Shayde uncurled from her ball a little to say, "The Cutie what?" Now it was Appleblooms turn to speak, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders is a little group me and the girls made as fillies to work together to find our cutie marks since none of us had one at the time. We had a song and capes and even a club house." Shayde nodded in understanding, "Could I see this club house?" The mares all nodded and raced off after one yelled, "Follow us!" Shayde was running faster then she ever had just to keep up, but she didn't mind. She was just hoping the club house was in good enough condition she could secretly use it as her home while in Ponyville, seeing as she had no where else to go.

When the four ponies got to the clubhouse, Shayde saw a fact that devastated her. The clubhouse was horribly rundown from harshness of nature and dis-use. Applebloom saw the disappointed look on Shayde's face and asked the filly, "What's wrong Shayde?" Shayde just look at the ground as she drew circles in the dirt. Applebloom quickly realized the problem and started cautiously, "Do you have anywhere to stay while in Ponyville?" Shayde shook her head. Sweetiebell smiled, "Well you can stay with me. I recently got my own place and could use some help settling in. A guest would be the perfect help." Shayde looked up hopefully, "Yo-you'd really l-let me..stay at your house..with you?" Sweetie bell nodded, "Of course, come on. Let's show you to your new home." Shayde smiled, "Thank you." Scootaloo smiled, "So why is a filly like yourself traveling alone anyways. Are you a runaway?" Shayde blushed at the accusation, "N-no, my dad knows where I am and that I left and gave me permission to do so. I came to Ponyville because he said this is where I could find my mom." The three mares looked at each other before Applebloom finally said, "So you've never met your mom but you know she's somepony in Ponyville? So who is it?" Shayde shrugged, "I'm not too sure. I don't know her name or what she looks like. I'll know her by her personality though. Dad's told many stories about her." The mares nodded, then Sweetiebell sing-songed, "Time to go to my house!" The white mare then sprinted off, leaving the other three ponies to chase after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shayde looked around Sweetiebell's house as the three mares sat in the living room talking. Shayde didn't really know what about, but she didn't really care. She sighed and sat down as the full weight of what she was doing sunk in. Here she had come all the way out to a town she didn't know, filled with ponies she didn't know, all to find a mother who she had no idea how to find. She finally stood up and went to the main room where the others were. She went and sat down in front of the couch and waited for there to be a pause in the conversation. When there was she spoke up, "I don't mean to interrupt, but i'd like to know in which room i'll be staying."

Sweetiebell smiled, "Of course dear, so sorry." Sweetiebell got off the couch to show Shayde her room, "I'll be right back girls." The other two nodded before Sweetiebell walked off with Shayde. "Are you okay, Shayde?" Sweetiebell asked once they got to her room, "You've been awfully quiet."

Shayde nodded, "Yeah, just a lot on my mind. Plus, i'm usually quiet anyways."

Sweetiebell nodded, "If there's anything I can do, even just listen, you let me know." Shayde nodded and Sweetiebell returned to her friends to let Shayde settle in. Shayde sighed and removed her black vest, laying it on the dresser before hopping up onto the bed. It was a soft bed, a bit big for her, but probably because it was made for a full grown pony not a filly. She didn't mind though, it just meant she wouldn't fall off at night. The bed currently had a pink comforter and matching sheets and pillowcases. Shayde made a mental note to ask Sweetiebell for a different bedspread later. She preferred a darker color scheme, mainly because it contrasted her true mane color and made her mane stand out more. Even now with a dark red mane, Shayde loved her dark colors. The filly sighed as she laid down on the bed resting her head on her hooves. She thought over the few stories her dad told her of her mom. She found herself thinking mainly about the story her dad only told her once. It was the story of why her dad took her and left Ponyville.

Her dad was at a cafe waiting for her mom to show up. It was their fifth year anniversary and it was going to be the night he proposed. He even made the ring himself. He waited for nearly three hours before he had to leave because the restaurant was closed. He finally gave up, went home, and packed up his and Shayde's things. Shayde was just slightly under a year old at the time. Her dad never knew if the mom ever tried going to his house or why she never showed to the date. He realized a month later why the mom didn't show thanks to a news article, but he was too scared she'd keep Shayde and throw him out if he went back, so out of fear he never returned to her.

As far as Shayde knew, her father still has the ring in hopes that one day her mom magically appears at his house wanting him back. Shayde sighed realizing all thinking on it did was depress her. Shayde stood up and hopped off her bed, deciding to explore Ponyville more instead of sulking in her currently dark mind. It dawned on Shayde as she was pulling her vest back on that she didn't have any possessions anymore. The few other vests and the bag she'd brought with her she had sold to get a few more bits for the road. She checked her pocket. She found she still had five bits left. She smiled, deciding to find a thrift shop and see if she couldn't find a toy or a new vest. She went to the mirror and fixed her mane before trotting out the front door to go explore. Shayde noted on her way out that the three mares were still giggling about in the living room, glad none of them saw her leaving. They were nice enough, but Shayde didn't enjoy a lot of attention.

Shayde had been walking for almost ten minutes before she found a shop she thought might have things she'd like in her small budget. Shayde browsed the store for a few minutes before finally choosing a small plushie that was basically a blue ball with a face, feet, and a set of insect-like wings. As she left the store with her new friend, she could have sworn it felt like somepony was following her. Shayde shrugged it off, seeing how many ponies were out and about. Surely it was just somepony who happened to be going the same direction as Shayde. At least, coincidence is what she thought it was until she still had the feeling while walking down the street Sweetie's house was on. Only once she had started across the lawn did the feeling go away, but she still felt like she was being watched. She quickly went inside, but when she looked out the window, the street looked barren. Shayde sighed mumbling, "Great. I've become paranoid." With one last calming breathe, Shayde shook off the last of the uneasiness before going into the living room. Shayde discovered that while she was out the orange and yellow mares had left, leaving just Sweetiebell sitting on the couch watching TV. Shayde shrugged and moved to sit next to Sweetie on the couch.

Sweetie smiled and looked over, "Where'd you go off to? I went to your room to see if you were hungry and you weren't there."

Shayde smiled back and replied, "I found I still had a few bits left from my journey and since I already have all my essentials with me, I went and got myself a treat" Shayde showed Sweetie her new plushie as she finished speaking.

Sweetie giggled, "I didn't know anyone made parasprite plushies. Especially since we had an infestation of them back when I was your age."

"Parasprite?" Shayde said, looking down at her plush, "So that's what this is. I thought it was a weird version of a fairy or something." Shayde snuggled the plush close, happy to know what it is. Sweetiebell was just happy it was only a plushie not a real one. Her and Shayde spent a few hours talking and making jokes about the infestation years ago before Sweetie finally went off into the kitchen to make dinner. Shayde smiled and said to herself, "I think i'm going to enjoy Ponyville if everypony is as nice as the ones I met." With that thought Shayde trotted into the kitchen to help Sweetiebell make them food.


End file.
